madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Madnesscrazy/Easy tips for people who get owned on the earily waves of zombie mode
One day you're browsing Newgrounds and you find this super cool epic game called project nexus during it's 1.0 release, you keep playing it until the 1.7 release, and the creators introduce a new mode, zombie mode, incidently you started a new game during the 1.5 release and you just reached lv.30 during this latest update (just because you have a life to live, if you don't then I'm the same) and you enter zombie mode, you survive the first wave thinking "well this isn't hard" only to enter the second wave and become a zombie feast, and no matter how much you try you can't get any further. Heres some tips to get further withing the game. 1. Perks, well, you may want to focus is the unarmed, leadership and Dex perks, the unarmed perk would have ABSOLUTLY no effect on normal zombie unless you've maxed out your unarmed and DEX stats, then you'd be the ultimate zombie murderer by just killing them with your bare hands, however with zombie G03LMs it's a totaly different story, though I tend to balance out my points so no uneven crap happens. 2. Weapons: Bring in 2 M-249's, why? because instead of waiting to reload one you can switch to the other and continue your zombie assination spree. "What about the zombie G03LMs?" Don't worry they can't hurt you, they can only make you drop your weapon, after droping one if there are no melee weapons in the area the punch his mask off (see 1.) then pick up your droped weapon and finish him off 3. Ammo and reloading: If you have to reload both M-249's then distance yourself until one of them are reloaded though it may take a while when you have two of them, but hey it's best to have 4 clips of 200, making that 800, on you then being a zombie's pot. 4. Cover: "Is cover of any use in Zombie arena Mode?" the Answer: HELL NO! For some strange reason there's cover, ZOMBIES WILL GET YOU REGUARDLESS IF YOU ARE IN COVER! So I reckon it's best to stand close to your starting postion and empty lead on the head of the closest zombie (or zombies) shooting at their heads kill them slightly faster than shooting at thier body. 5. If more than one is within arms reach: '''YOU'RE SCREWED. '''Honestly, reguardless if you try to dash out of their grasp or not, if you have an ass-load of lag, chances are that another will get you before your computer reponds to your comand. 6. Movement: Only move when a Zombie is to close for comfort. But be aware of zombie that maybe behind, if it's a Zombie G03LM then just ignore him, Reguardless of what he does, he cannot hurt you, he can make you lose weapons but cant harm you, let him chase you until you finish the other undead asses. 7. Teammates: Teammates in M: PN are some what useless in zombie mode, the only thingbthey are good for here are as distractions, howelse can the zombies have their attention drawn away from you and toward the doofus teammate who shot them with a droped gun? Have as many as your perks allow. And that's how you survive the longest in zombie mode, the zombie mode is simular to a real-life zombie end-of-the-world. you come at them with a melee weapon and you're a zombie's meal, distance yourself with kick-ass guns and you'll live. I made it to wave 19 by doing this, and since I know there are better gamers out there, who knows, they might make it to wave 25. Category:Blog posts